


Save the drums. Bang the drummer

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fanservice, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на "К" тур <a href="http://coldfest.diary.ru/">Cold Fest</a> на заявку: "JE. Рё | Окура. «Save the drums. Bang the drummer»".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the drums. Bang the drummer

Таччон вообще-то нормально относился к фансервису, но вот постоянные приколы согруппников по этому поводу порой зверски доставали. 

\- "А Зелёный и Жёлтый - просто хорошие друзья, как мы с тобой", - цитировал Йоко джей-веб Субару (за какую-то древнюю дату, между прочим!), и Ясу с Субару, уютно обнявшиеся на диванчике, начинали глумливо ржать, стоило только Рё с Окурой вместе войти в раздевалку.

\- Таччон-Таччон, а ты сегодня за мальчика или за девочку? - нарочито серьёзно спрашивал Хина перед последним выходом на бис и, не особо вслушиваясь в ответ, шагал в проём к истошно визжащим девочкам. "За барабан", - каждый раз отвечал Окура, но покорно обнимал Рё за талию, прижимая к себе крепче, и победно размахивал свободной рукой.

\- Я первый в душ, - устало ныл Рё после концерта.

\- Эй, Рё! Стой, подожди Таччона, пусть тебе спинку потрёт, - заботливо советовал Хина и внаглую лез с идентичным предложением в кабинку, где уже беспечно мылся Мару.

Не сводя взгляда с Таччона, Рё только раздражающе ухмылялся им в ответ.

***

"GREEN HAS HOTS FOR ME" - гласила надпись на новой футболке Нишикидо. Сам он вошёл в клуб пять минут назад и, гордо выпятив грудь, здоровался с друзьями, приятелями, медленно пробираясь к барной стойке. Мрачно наблюдавший за его появлением Окура попросил у бармена ещё бутылку пива и побрёл искать Аканиши.

\- Что значит надпись у Рё на футболке? - всучив Джину пиво вместо взятки, с места в карьер начал Окура. Его не покидали мрачные предчувствия, и, чёрт, он же учил английский ещё в школе!

\- Эмм, - Джин прикусил губу, - типа... "Зелёный на меня запал", как-то так.

Таччон тут же покраснел и начал возмущаться:

\- Ну каким боком и это про меня? Чертова контора и её чертовы примочки, у нас ж выходной!

\- Ну не знаю, - попытался посочувствовать Джин. - Спроси у Рё-тяна, может, он про M&M's?

\- Не бывает зелёных M&M's, - мгновенно среагировал Окура.

\- Вообще бывают, новые такие, - было видно, что Джин уже потерял всякий интерес к разговору и сидит тут только из-за пива. - Но в чём проблема, Окура-кун? С чего ты вообще решил, что надпись про тебя?

Окура не нашёл, что ответить, но чувство досады не пропадало.

***

\- Таччон, Рё-тян, ну чего вы там застряли, трахаетесь что ли так долго? - громко спросил Субару. Он открыл дверь, включил свет и так и застыл с разинутым ртом, глядя на диван и лежащих друг на друге Рё и Окуру. Через минуту в комнате уже стояла вся группа, наперебой комментируя и давая советы. Таччон попытался спешно провалиться сквозь землю, а Нишикидо лишь с самодовольным видом поправил задравшуюся майку и вытащил руку из штанов Окуры.

\- Ура, Рё-тян, он наконец-то понял наши намёки! - радостно поздравлял всех Ясу.

\- Bang, bang, bang! - пританцовывал Мару, корча страшные рожи.

\- Ну так как, Рё, ты сегодня за мальчика или за девочку? - непременно желал знать Хина.

\- А можно я сегодня за барабаны, Рё-тян? - жалобно стонал Окура, прижимаясь лбом к плечу Рё. - Спаси меня!


End file.
